


Three Foot Tall

by BottledWater



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave bleaches his hair pass it on, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledWater/pseuds/BottledWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life about Karkat Vantas who's heading into his Junior year of Highschool and maybe gains a crush on his best friend Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You Can't Sleep at Night

You wake up to the sound of a police siren wailing down your street. It's only a few seconds long that it was there, but it still stops your breath and you have to take a minute to get your bearings back together. According to the darkness in your room it's not even daylight yet. You take a look at your old digital clock to confirm it.

It's 3:14 a.m. and you'll never be able to go back to sleep. What do you do?

Well first you turn your clock the other way and do your best to ignore it. You don't have the kind of energy to deal with the constant blinking of the cherry red numbers. You don't set it anymore, you just use your phone for an alarm and that works pretty well most of the time, plus you're too lazy to toss it or put it away. It's not even like you need an alarm in the first place. You have nothing to wake up for, no one to see and nothing to do. You supposed that was lucky in some sense of the word but frankly you couldn't bring yourself to care. It's not even four in the morning and you'll be awake for the rest of the day easily. You might as well get out of bed.

The floor is cold and that irritates you more then you like to admit. The constant shift in your comfort level confuses you rather easily. You use the blanket and you're too hot so you throw it off and wait til five minutes later when your body has cooled. You shift onto your stomach and you've found you're too hot again. It's frivolous and makes you hate yourself a little more than you already do. A hard feat considering who you are and your already constant scolding of every mannerism you perform on a daily basis.

Who are you again?

That's a dumb question you like to entertain when you can't sleep at night for whatever reason. You're Karkat Vantas and you're seventeen years old. You like shitty romantic comedies and have harbored a crush on Will Smith since you were seven years old. If ever you became famous for god knows what reason, he is most definitely the one person you'd love to meet. You think your best friend would too, and maybe he'd appreciate bumping elbows that one asshole he seems to like so much. Adam Sandler? No, no one likes Adam Sandler. Ben Stiller. That's the person and you give yourself mental brownie points for remembering it in what has to be record time. 

Who's your best friend though?

 

Thank you omniscient Barbra Walters, I'm glad you asked. Your best friend is none other then one of few people who could rightfully claim the title 'surpassed Karkat's expectations of how big a dickwad someone could be'. Among those people are Sollux Captor, John Egbert, and the award winner in question Dave Strider. He's been buzzing around you for a couple years now and honestly that's how you like it. As much as you're loathe to be the center of attention you do enjoy the near constant treatment he provides you with. It's not even a deliberate thing, nor is it unhealthy by any means; he just likes to be around you, and when he's not he's most likely messaging you somehow. You appreciate it in an odd way, and return it in kind. 

Sometimes though you get a bit nervous calling him your best friend, after all for years before he ever even came along that position had belonged to Sollux. You two had been extremely close for a long time and even when he left for a little while to fix an old relationship with someone else you'd still thought of him as such. That wasn't to say you two had stopped being friends. You were, and good ones at that, but time has a way of changing things and you don't think you two will ever be as close as you once were. Especially not now that Dave is here.

God you'd hated him when you first met. Absolutely despised even the slightest detail of his existence. He'd been so annoying, the way he flaunted around the place like he owned it, purposely trying to piss you off and make you want to punch him right in his smug face. You had, one time when you two got into a fight. It had been short lived after he tossed you over his head. An embarrassing moment for you to say the least, but you'd gotten over it and now look where you two were.

Look where you are.

Well now you're in the kitchen, fumbling with the faucet in the sink. Getting a glass of water at night isn't as easy as you'd like it to be. There's a certain science to not getting water all over your hand or breaking glasses when you accidentally knock them out of the cabinet. An easy solution to this would be turning on the light, but you're not quite ready to burn your retinas from your eyes. Maybe you will though. Then perhaps when Monday comes along and you have to return for another year of High School, it'll be postponed from your newly formed blindness. That's what happened to Terezi at least, but with her smarts she made it up pretty quick. You wonder how she's been doing and shake off the thought as quick as it comes. Last time you spoke it was a fairly awkward exchange of you trying to be comforting and her rejecting your words with an idle assurance that they were appreciated. 

You feel your stomach roll and you drain the water still in your glass, setting it in the sink and turning to head to your room. You may not be able to sleep for the next 10-20 hours, but that didn't mean you couldn't wallow in self pity. 

You were Karkat Vantas after all, and you kind of hated that about yourself.


	2. I Wanna Get Better

The weekend comes and goes rather quick for Karkat, especially knowing that this is his last few true free days until the school year slowly progressed to another halt. Around 180 days of sitting in desk after desk and it's always a surprise that kids are so eager for it to end. That wasn't the point though, the point was that the first day of school, like it always does, goes by in a flash. You're meeting new teachers and seeing some familiar faces and even more unfamiliar ones. You don't particularly enjoy any classes or loathe them, it's more of a neutral feeling. You can take or give it doesn't weigh on your mind for more then a moment or two.

The one thing you do like about the new school year though is the fact you hang out with Dave that Friday. You head over to his place not bothering to let anyone know. Your father was busy with church, your brother probably off insulting people left and right but that was nothing new. It's humid as all shit, and you suppose that's what you got yourself into when you were born essentially. It rained earlier and you've done a half assed job of not walking in the rain, but it doesn't bother you until it soaks in your socks and then it's just plain nerve grating. 

By the time you do reach the Striders' confusingly shitty home, your shoes are squelching with each step and your skin is probably all wrinkly and shit, looking like a goddamn raisin. all that's in your mind is the fact that Bro is more then likely to order you food from the Chinese place down the street because you mentioned one time that it's your favorite but your family disagrees. That and seeing Dave, who of course comes before food. Obviously.

Looking for the devil in question, you find him in his room sitting on his bed looking through the pictures on his obviously very expensive camera. Karkat had the vague thought that it was probably for show, Dave was known for trying hard to give off that indie hipstery bullshit. Sometimes though he wasn't even sure if it was an act anymore. Dave had probably just spent so much time immersing himself into these types of hobbies that he'd grown to like them. But that was just a guess and honestly what the fuck did Karkat know. It didn't quite matter anyways as Dave looked up, raising an eyebrow at Karkat and his state of pissy and kind of wet. 

"Damn Vantas I'd make a joke about you looking like a drowned cat but I'm afraid you might spit drain water at me." He says, setting the camera to the side and sitting forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he watches Karkat peel off the jacket he wore in case it decided to rain again. To boot he kicks off his shoes, socks and pants, the cuffs were drenched and pretty muddy. So he rolls his eyes and rubs his legs, padding over to sit in the computer chair Dave had. 

"You think someone would have some appreciation for the person that just walked here through the almost sheer wall of water that is the humidity level." He huffs, nose wrinkling a bit at the bleach blonde that was his best friend somehow. Dave is leaning back now, turning to face him as well, one hand resting on his knee and fingers tapping against it. He looks like he's choosing his words carefully, which is how he looks but Karkat likes to think he has a sort of sixth sense with this shit and can tell some emotions apart. 

Dave was now raising an eyebrow, ankles crossed on his bed idly. "Wow, Vantas you went through all that for me? Man, I can't even think of the words that could possibly even attempt to describe the fuzzy feelings that are slugging through my arteries. It's the goddamn pony express and it's coming this way." He says, patting the chest area over his heart. There's an idle sarcasm to his voice, not enough to be noticeable, but most obviously there. Of course Karkat's ever brilliant mind comes up with the elegant reply of merely flipping Dave off because wow, fuck that guy. 

He opens his mouth, speaking and knocking off each reason why Dave's little metaphor was practically the icing on the shit cake that was his day. The blond listens, nodding and looking somber like Karkat's giving him the bad news about his hospital bound family member. They both know that Dave gives practically no shits, but it's nice to pretend. And while Karkat's busy rambling about who knows what, he sort of just talks it's not something he monitors, he's glancing over Dave. There's nothing very exciting about it, he's just taking in the small details like how his hair is a fraction longer then it was a while ago, how he's starting to get a bit of peach fuzz on his chin, and the idle wonderment that hell fucking yeah he was right, Dave totally bleaches his hair because the little patch on his chin is decidedly not blond and rather a dark brown. It's amusing and smug find and he mentally stores it away to use later.

Karkat's own appearance was something he did his best not to think about but somehow always failed at. He had dark red hair tinted brown, with tanned skin and cognac colored eyes with deep bags lying under them. He's got a few faint freckles splattered against his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. One common factor of indignation about himself was his stature. He was slim and a bit stocky, standing at 5'2", unfortunately. It was a curse on his life seeing as the only person he was eye level with was Nepeta. Dave was an even six foot so speaking between them often came with one of them sitting. Like hell Karkat would look up to that bastard so frequently. 

Oddly enough most of his closer friends were taller then him, maybe he had a type. He mused for a minute more on the subject before shaking his head and ending the stream of his words. Dave looks like he either spaced out as well or listened closely to each word. Karkat was betting on the former but who knew. Nevertheless, his friend let out a long sigh before shaking his head and waving Karkat over. 

"Vantas, bro, bruh, my man. I have literally no fucking idea what you just said but in my expert opinion I'm assuming it's unimportant moving to more life threatening tasks. Like you taking your half naked ass out of here and making it clear your here so bro will stop being a lazy dickhead and order something. But, put some pants on first you know how he is. Don't take any chances." He nods, completely serious. 

Karkat's nose wrinkles a little and he sighs, but agrees to it for the sake of free food. Finding some pajamas of Dave's to borrow he rolls them up multiple times before padding out of the room. Stepping over swords and puppets, weaving through clothes and over cords he finally finds himself in the front room. His eyes land on Bro's computer and he pads to it, sitting down in the chair and logging in. The password is short and complete shit and frankly even John could hack into this computer, and John was the most incompetent person with programming and hacking. The fact that he was right behind Karkat himself was useless information and deemed irrelevant. 

Browsing through about ninety goddamn open tabs, he messes around for a little while before something shifts in the reflection of the screen and Karkat tips his head to look at none other then Dirk Strider. Both slightly less and decidedly more of an asshole then his younger brother. He's not looking at Karkat though but rather the screen which features the plot summary for a book he was looking into buying. Sappy and romantic, filled with heartache and comedy, just the right mix of god 'I'm never going to find love, and holy shit why would I even want to', for his taste. He closes the tab and turns to the other, who steps back in response. 

 

"You know kid sometimes I think you only come here for the food." He says casually, and it's teasing, it's quite obvious Dirk doesn't mind buying him Chinese, and that it's not the sole reason he comes here. Karkat doesn't point this out, but rather just shrugs slightly, leaning back in the chair. 

"It doesn't hurt." He points out, and bro shakes his head, flashing a grin and when Karkat turns to shut down the computer he's already gone and most likely ordering for them all. The brown eyed boy hums happily at the accomplished mission and walks back to his best friend's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god what am i doing


	3. King of Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck orange chicken.

Karkat's sitting across from Dave on the other's messy bed, a paper plate in his lap and filled with all sorts of noodles and eggs rolls. He twirls his little plastic spoon that came with the meal in the noodles and shoves the haul into his mouth before it can fall back onto the plate. Behind tinted glasses red eyes watch him with a raised eyebrow, obviously judging and focusing on him rather then the food in front of him. 

"Do you have a problem?" Karkat asks, once he's swallowed down the greasy swill that is his favorite remotely oriental food, and Dave looks at him with appraising eyes. He knows it's not because of how he eats, they've been friends for years, the other should be used to this sort of thing, but for some asinine reason Karkat supposed the other could have magically changed his mind and become completely repulsed with the brown eyed boy. Maybe he's decided his taste is rancid shit, and not even in an ironic way, but in a way where it's completely revolting and he decides it's his time for a mid-life crises and new friends. 

Before he can expand on that thought Dave's stabbing something onto his own fork and holds it up. "You have absolutely no orange chicken in that mountain of food on your plate. I've come to the conclusion that either you've made a grave and terrible mistake- or your taste buds have been burned off by some terrible mishap. It would have to be a pretty rough injury though, so I'm going to go with the ever classic, hotpocket felt the right temperature but then scolded your whole mouth in the first bite but ended up being fuckin' frozen in the middle. Blasphemy of course, but still no reason to be denying yourself of this truly blissful creation." He says, and damn Karkat has to admit a bit surprised that he didn't even stutter or hesitate with any of his words. There's a passing moment where he wonders if Dave thinks out everything he says beforehand, does he have a journal for this sort of thing? Who the fuck knows. 

Instead Karkat continues on with the train wreck that's soon to be his leftovers, taking a bite of his eggroll and ignoring Dave for a solid minute while he eats. When he's done and mildly presentable he replies. "I don't like orange chicken, so if you could get that piss away that'd be beyond splendid." He says, to the point since he has something clearly worth more of his time then Dave's dumb fork full of chicken so saucy it could be an escort. He doesn't even take note of the other's completely scandalized look, making a noise of complete distaste. 

"Who hurt you Vantas? Who made you the sad, sad child you are. To not like orange chicken is to look into the face of God and crush your heel into his best and most beautiful work. You're not only hurting yourself here Karks, you're hurting me and you're hurting God." He says, shoving the fork into his mouth and pulling it off the prongs of the fork before he begins to chew. Half of his plate is dedicated to the bullshit chicken bits, and Karkat rolls his eyes at the dramatics. He finishes his eggroll before he decides that he can't complete the monstrous job of eating his entire plate, so he settles for having eaten about half. He'll finish it later. Dave watches him, because Dave's always watching him behind bullshit glasses. 

The plate is set on the other's desk and he moves, stretching his arms up and letting his back pop in a few different places. He feels better afterwards, his muscles are loose and he feels a bit gooey. This is the closest to content he could be. "So what do you think of the new school year? You ready for all the righteous bullshit that's going to be stuffed into every class every day?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at the other as Karkat sighs and moves to flop back onto the bed. They both go to an alternative school, Karkat does it because he's a shit student and has the tendency to get riled up very quickly, Dave does it because there's no homework and Karkat goes there. It's a pretty decent situation for them both, and he's thankful that they're able to do it. They would have gotten lost in the trash of their public school otherwise. The only downside is that a majority of the school deals with either some sort of mental illness or gets in trouble frequently, sometimes both. The amount of people that have anger issues is large but it works because things are easier, they're less likely to have an outburst for the most part. 

Thinking about this all Karkat closes his eyes, arms behind his head as his legs dangle from the edge of the bed casually. He takes a deep breath despite how his shirt shifts and could potentially expose his binder. He doesn't want to think about that or any of this, so for the moment he ignores it. "Physics is shit." He replies instead, and Dave snorts quietly, continuing to stuff his mouth full of chicken and whatever else he deemed rightful enough for his plate. Karkat just stays quiet and after a minute he manages to doze off. 

When he wakes up he's been moved so he's actually completely laying on Dave's bed, which honestly isn't that hard of a feat, Dave manages to fit for the most part and he's almost a foot taller then Karkat. He's sprawled out in an odd kind of way, his right leg is stretched out while the left one is bent near his waist, making some sort of triangle (scalene most likely) and he's got one forearm under his head and the other's got a death grip on a pillow. A soft pillow that is by no means his, but rather is his best friends and reeks of overpriced hair gel. Groaning he moves, untangles himself from the blanket that's weaved through his legs and moves until he's sitting. 

Dave's sitting at his desk, drawing some sort of bullshit Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comic as one of his legs jiggles. Karkat moves and pretty much crawls over to the end of the bed, looking at the screen idly. The drawing is shitty, it's meant to be, and he rolls his eyes and snorts. It's only then that Dave deems it time to address the fact that his friend is now awake with more bedhead then makes sense. "Look what's been dragged in, the kat." He says, and his lips curve into the slightest grin, because of course the smug bastard enjoys his shitty jokes no matter how much of a stretch they are. "Should have used that one when you arrived earlier." Dave admits, setting aside his drawing tablet to look at Karkat. 

Sometimes he wants to strangle Dave, the way he looks and acts can be so infuriating. He looks composed in a right that nobody should have. With skin a couple shades darker then Karkat's, a warm brown that makes his eyes stand out all the more, and bleach blonde hair that he pushes back with gel in most places. He's such a tool, and his glasses perch on his (kind of big) nose. He's perfect though and it makes Karkat hate him a little. He doesn't know why the other deals with him, but nonetheless he does and Karkat has to get over that. Swallowing he lets his breath go, eyes flickering away. 

"If you had I swore I would have kicked your ass into the streets. It's late though, so unfortunately for you I need to be getting home." He says, double checking the time on the computer. It's eight. He's pretty much fucked for walking home, but Dave knows not to bring it up with him. Instead he stands up, walking to the door and poking his head out. "Bro! Wanna drive Vantas home since it's late as shit and his small ass couldn't beat up a squirrel?" He asks, and mostly it's directed at Karkat, teasing him. It's dumb and Karkat rolls his eyes, moving to get up, changing into his now only slightly damp clothes and pulling his jacket on. 

"It's fine, it's only eight." He huffs, nudging past Dave but Dirk's already there with his keys in hand and an amused quirk to his lips. Dave ruffles Karkat's hair before moving back into his room, going back to his shit. He knows Dirk and Karkat are on fine terms, and he's a lazy asshole who's full of pride that he made the Vantas just a little less independent. He takes a deep breath and lets it go, shaking his head as he moves and nudges the older Strider to the door, following in a decidedly unhappy matter

Karkat prays for himself as he enters the elevator with Dirk. No embarrassing conversation topics if you please, but honestly who's he kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back (kind of). It's me. I don't have a beta so try to ignore the (probably) countless mistakes. Should probably look for someone to read this shit over. Eh.


	4. Mr Pitiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adults suck in a firmly not physical but very metaphorical way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written Dirk/Bro, this is my first attempt and frankly I'm sorry.

As soon as you get in the car he's looking at you from the driver's seat, both hands on the wheel and looking more smug then anyone has the right too. His lips are quirked into a slight grin, and like this you can see how he and Dave are related. They have similar skin, though Dirk's has been tanned more with some wear and tear that's only natural when people age. You don't know exactly how old he is, you never asked and it's not like people greet you with a 'Hello, I'm Dirk Strider and I'm 40 and a Sagittarius'. Both of those aspects of him are merely guessed, and you have no clue how old the man less then a foot away from you is, or what his zodiac entitles. 

"Stop looking at me like that, you act like I just surprised you with the best thing you could have ever possibly hoped to come in contact with." He says, eyes narrowing to slit as he slumps in the car seat, buckling up grumpily and looking out the window. It's the more adult version of pouting, and he doesn't think about how much of an ungrateful shit he's being but honestly at this point he doesn't really care. He hates being dependent on people and Dave knows this, does he take it into consideration? Mostly likely not. 

But he doesn't have anymore time to dwell on that because now Dirk's talking with that same easy, self satisfied way he does almost everything with. "You like Dave don't ya kid?" He asks, and now it's a little bit more understandable why he's acting like the giant asshole he is, but Karkat's hands are clenched into tight fists and he's not listening. This doesn't seem to stop the older Strider because all he does is begin driving idly, having taken the boy home a couple times before, he knows where he's going so there's no need to give any verbal directions. Instead Karkat moves to cross his arms over his chest and glare out the window. Dirk notices this, of-fucking-course he notices it the asshat notices everything, and snorts quietly. 

"Wasn't sure, but last time you came over I kinda thought so, now I'm just about 100% certain that you've got a crush on my lil' bro." He says, chuckling briefly under his breath before he moves one hand to idly nudge his shades up just a fraction more. He doesn't even have the mercy to just stop talking about it, because like hell Karkat wants to admit to the brother of your best friend (and crush) that yeah he may have a perpetual boner for the guy. Dirk doesn't seem to take this into consideration though, and continues with what he was saying like he doesn't have a care in the whole damn world. "I approve." The elder man says, and he think there's more coming, but there's nothing after that and the two of them sit in the quiet for a while longer. 

Karkat likes the older Strider in this aspect. Dirk doesn't really push him to talk or do much of anything that he isn't comfortable with doing. Karkat's not his kid, or brother, to push around so he gives him some space and some respect and vice versa. Dirk is one of few adults that he doesn't think is a complete asshole. It might help that he kind of bribes the younger boy into come over with food, not intentionally, but he probably knows on some level that Karkat now associates the Strider household with free food, and it doesn't hurt that Dave's pretty fond of him. At least he's pretty sure his friend's fond of him. 

None the less when the car stops and they've officially arrived at his destination thanks to the older Strider. He sighs quietly and unlatches the seat belt, glancing at the other. He needs to say something, anything. "Thanks." Karkat says, because he doesn't know what else to say to this man and instead of taking a moment to think, or at least express any pf the ample amount of gratitude in some way he just hops out of the car and shuts the door behind himself. Dirk waits until the kid's on the porch and stepping into the house before he leaves, making sure Karkat got inside fine. It's nice, he has to admit, and to have his approval on the whole 'liking Dave' situation does make him feel a bit better. 

Taking a deep breath he moves, kicking and pulling his shoes off before tossing them aside by the door, making sure it was locked before moving into the front room. Kankri's home, there's no doubt in Karkat's mind about that, but he's not quite sure about his father. He hasn't spoken to the man in a couple days due to their schedules just being different enough to make sure their paths don't cross. It's not that Karkat particularly dislikes his family, well he loathes Kankri with a passion due to the other's shitty nature, but he's actually kind of fond of his father. He always admired the man, but he didn't vocalize it. Instead he just tried not to be so shitty that he would end up getting the elder man in trouble. That would be highly unsatisfactory. 

Wandering up the creaky steps of his house was always a risk, it's nine and though it's not that late Kankri would surely flip his shit and really just take any chance to bitch Karkat (or anyone if we're being honest here) out. He's the worst kind of person and if given the chance Karkat's not too sure he wouldn't take the chance to nudge his older brother off a bridge. Maybe not one big enough to kill him or do any real damage, but enough to scare him for sure. That would be the best thing ideally. Maybe it would be just the right thing to push the other to become less of a fucking walking hypocrite. 

Shaking his head Karkat tried not to think about it as he wandered into his room, closing it behind him. He glances around, taking in the neat room before he moves and kicks off most of his clothes and his binder, plopping down on the bed. He laughs there for a few minutes, debating if he wants to go to sleep just yet when he receives a text from none other then his friend, and his biggest gayest crush, asking him if he got home alright. He texts back with positive affirmation, yawning widely and shifting to roll over and look up at the roof, a hand moving to rub his eyes idly. It's not that late, and everyone seems to busy so Karkat does the only thing he can really think to do when he's alone and board, but too lazy to watch a movie. He moves a hand down his stomach and into his pants, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the shitty things in life, if only for a few minutes.


End file.
